


And They Were Brothers

by starrywolf101



Series: Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade-centric, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, One Shot, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Techno was a PiglinPhilza was a wingedWilbur was humanAnd Tommy seemed pretty human, or at least he looked it at first
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424956
Comments: 11
Kudos: 486





	And They Were Brothers

Techno knew he looked different from his family, but that never bothered him. Phil, his father, had gigantic wings, and Wilbur, his brother, was human. Techno towered over his father and brother thanks to his Piglin genes, and his intimidating size made fighting easier.

For the last few years, after Philza had adopted Wilbur, it had just been the three of them. It was peaceful with the occasional squabble: a common fight was between who was technically the eldest child. While Wilbur was older, Techno was Phil's first kid. Sometimes, when people would ask who was older, though, the brothers would look at each other, turn back to the asker, and say they were twins.

Life was good, and if you were to ask Techno, he'd say that he wanted nothing to change.

So, when Phil brought home the gremlin of a boy, Techno was obviously confused. Weren't Wilbur and him good enough? 

Phil sits them down and introduces Tommy, explaining that he found the kid wandering alone in the Nether. Techno, still not very trusting of this strange boy, analyzes him. Tommy looked pretty human, and was shorter than Phil. His clothes were burned and torn, presumably from his time in the Nether. This kid looked twelve, and Techno knew he was going to be trouble.

And he hated how right he was…

Tommy was loud and energetic, always trying to get into fights. It was a miracle that he found a friend that put up with his antics. Tubbo, the moobloom hybrid, could actually talk Tommy out of most rash decisions. 

When he wasn't around Tubbo though, Tommy was following Techno around. The clingy child rarely left him alone, and it was annoying. Phil found it adorable, and Wilbur laughed at him.

Whenever he left the house to tend to the potato farm, Tommy trailed after him. The loud child would openly complain that "You're so boring, Blade!" When Techno would question why he didn't just leave then, Tommy would splutter and make up some bullshit excuse.

It was entirely different when he was practicing with his weapons though. Tommy was quiet and enraptured every time Techno pulled out a sword, axe, or crossbow. And when he caught sight of Tommy secretly practicing with a wooden sword, trying to fight like him? Well, Techno would deny the subtle pride.

So maybe it wasn't quite so bad having Tommy look up to him. 

One night, Wilbur had elbowed him in the side, smiling at him with that stupid smarmy look. "I see Toms has finally wormed his way into your cold, dead heart~"

"I don't know what you mean." Techno denied, schooling his face to look expressionless. 

"Sure you don't," Wilbur chuckles.

As time passed, that conversation with Wilbur had stuck in his head. It's two years later, and he still thinks about his brother's words. By now, the great Technoblade has accepted that he was wrapped around Tommy's finger.

At fourteen, Tommy had sprouted like a plant, now taller than Phil, and slowly creeping up in Wilbur. Within the next few years, he'll probably be just as tall. Just like his height has increased, a few other odd quirks from over the years seemed to grow. Tommy's suddenly become more aggressive, almost territorial over a few things. He got into a lot of scraps over Tubbo. Then there was Tommy's less obvious addiction to shiny things. He had always been attracted to gold and diamonds, but now Tommy started hoarding shiny trinkets. 

Seeing his younger brother constantly getting into fights, Techno finally gives in and offers to train the boy. He might as well make sure Tommy can properly protect himself.

Being the ever-observant person he is, Techno almost immediately notices Tommy constantly poking and prodding at his lower jaw. He notices it before one of their training sessions, and when asked, Tommy just simply shrugs and says his jaw is sore. That's the end of the discussion.

So, you can imagine everyone's collective shock when, one morning, Tommy walks into the kitchen sleepily, with small tusks poking out from behind his bottom lip. Wilbur had shrieked and dropped a plate, while Phil stared in awe. 

After a few seconds, Techno stands up, walks towards Tommy, and ruffles his hair. "Guess we look alike now," And if the younger had beamed for the rest of the day after that comment? Well, it was nobody's business.

Techno catches Phil during the evening, still shocked by Tommy's sudden development.

"How could I not notice, Techno? He's a piglin-hybrid, for Christ's sake! I should've seen the signs!"

Placing a comforting hand on his father's shoulders, Techno hums: "None of us knew, and that's okay. Besides, I wasn't nearly as aggressive as he is." That got a chuckle out of the older man. 

"I don't think anyone could match Tommy's enthusiasm," Phil lets out an exhausted sigh, his wings slumping. Techno chuckles, giving a nod of agreement. Despite the changes, he knows everything will end up alright. 


End file.
